


Missing.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha ancora il suo anello al dito, quella stupida fascetta d'argento che forse non ha più senso portare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing.

È doloroso ricordare i momenti trascorsi con lui; i suoi sorrisi, la luce nei suoi occhi, è difficile accettare che sia tutto finito, andato via per sempre. Se si sforza può ancora sentire il suo profumo nell'appartamento che hanno condiviso per così tanti mesi da sembrare infiniti, vedere la sua presenza nelle piccole cose che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di spostare o mettere via: sul mobiletto all'ingresso quella stupida forcina da capelli che usava per tenere su il ciuffo che gli cadeva sempre sulla fronte, in cucina la sua tazza preferita, quella celeste con il bordo scheggiato che un paio di volte gli ha tagliato le labbra ma che si ostinava ad utilizzare ogni sera, la cintura nera di pelle abbandonata in un angolo dell'armadio in camera da letto, dimenticata lì nella fretta di andarsene, di scappare da lui.  
Sono passati quasi sei mesi, ma non ha ancora capito perché se ne sia andato così, senza una parola, senza nemmeno un biglietto con delle spiegazioni: è entrato nella sua vita con furia, senza dargli nemmeno la possibilità di respingerlo, e se n'è andato nello stesso modo, senza permettergli di trattenerlo. Sente un fastidioso vuoto all'altezza del cuore ogni volta che si sveglia solo nel loro letto, ogni volta che prepara la colazione senza la sua voce nelle orecchie e le sue mani sui fianchi, e non è più lo stesso di prima: gli amici hanno smesso di cercare di farlo andare avanti, hanno capito che è inutile, che non permetterà a nessuno di prendere il suo posto.  
Ha ancora il suo anello al dito, quella stupida fascetta d'argento che forse non ha più senso portare. Se l'è strappato via dall'anulare destro il giorno che lui se n'è andato, gettandolo sul pavimento del salotto in preda alla rabbia e allo sconforto, ma l'ha indossato di nuovo pochi minuti più tardi, dopo averlo ripescato da sotto il divano, nella stupida speranza che quel pezzetto di metallo potesse in qualche modo farlo tornare da lui. Non è cambiato nulla, non l'ha riportato a casa, ma è l'unica cosa di lui che gli è rimasta, insieme ai ricordi e agli altri sciocchi oggetti sparsi per la casa, e non ha la forza di separarsene. È il simbolo della promessa che Harry gli ha fatto tempo prima, quel gioiello nemmeno così prezioso, e in qualche modo spera ancora che il suo ragazzo torni per non spezzarla, nonostante tutto.


End file.
